The Kidnapping
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: When Jack kidnaps Commodore Norrington, what can our dear Commodore do at the mercy of the pirate he has for so long hated? The two find that their mutual hatred may become something else just as passionate. SLASH. SPARRINGTON.
1. Chapter 1

There was a warm breeze, carrying the scent of vanilla and lavender to waft through the room. The deep violet drapes danced quietly, a soft rustling of fabric elegantly harmonizing with the calls of seagulls over the bay. The smells of the sea drifted, salt and freedom, carried on the light breeze.

Commodore James Lysander Norrington sat at his antique mahogany desk, drumming his slim fingers on the smooth surface. His jade eyes were half-lidded, his wig and hat discarded on the desk beside his sword and pistol.

Full, pale lips curved into a small, graceful smile. His absentminded sophistication was alluring as he sat, bathed in the soft moonlight. James sighed lightly, his fingers pausing in their incessant rhythm.

He felt the presence before he saw the man, and murmured, "You'll have to do a lot better than that to surprise me, Mr. Sparrow."

"Aye, I guessed that meself, Norrie boy." Jack replied, smirking gleefully.

James turned to face the pirate. "Indeed. So, what is your purpose here?" The Commodore asked, his sandy brown hair falling into his gleaming emerald eyes.

"Well, mate, that's be givin' away me secrets, now wouldn't it?" Jack asked, chocolate eyes sparkling with mirth.

James slowly stood, running his pale fingers in elegant little half-circles on the dark wood of his desk. "Is that so?" He asked softly, one eyebrow raising smoothly.

"Aye." Jack had resorted to one-syllable answers, lips curved in a smirk.

James sighed and drew his sword out of the scabbard. "Well, Sparrow, I'm afraid I'm going to have to alert the guards to your presence."

As he opened his mouth and took a deep breath to shout, James heard a sharp crack and suddenly, a sting of pain travelled down from the back of his skull. Eyes wide, James slumped forward, mind swimming in and out of focus as he saw stars.

Momentarily stunned, James felt a brief sense of weightlessness, then a sharp hit to his stomach. As he blinked around, he found himself swung over his pirate nemesis' shoulder, half-conscious. Jack and Gibbs swung out off his balcony and down to the ground, Jack's shoulder digging into James' stomach.

The two hurtled through the jungle, James groaning and struggling to regain his bearings as they fled. By the time he realized he'd been kidnapped, they had already reached the small stretch of empty beach that surrounded the cove in which the Black Pearl had laid anchor.

The Commodore began to frantically squirm, shouting hoarsely, "Put me down, you filthy pirate!"

In response, Jack laughed and reached up to smack him senseless again. The first wound aggravated and burning as hot, sticky blood dripped down the back of his neck, James moaned in defeat and surrendered to the pain.

Jack waded through the water, and threw his arm around James' waist to hold them steady as he scurried up the ladder to the Pearl's deck. "Set the course to Tortuga!" He ordered, heaving James into a more comfortable position against his shoulder.

James whimpered quietly and felt himself be hauled across the deck, then thrown roughly to the ground. Dizzy and disoriented, James let himself be enveloped by the comforting blackness of unconsciousness.

-ooOoo-


	2. Chapter 2

The first sensation James felt was a spike of fire racing down his spine, agony dancing through his veins. With a groan, he opened his eyes, lashes fluttering. "Unghhh…"

A familiar figure sashayed into his blurry view, and baubles clinking, Jack Sparrow leaned in close, gold teeth catching in the sunlight and flashing. "'Ello, mate." He drawled.

"Sparrow?" James asked quietly as his head cleared. "Wha…?"

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Commodore." The pirate said, smirking as James struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Where am I?" James demanded weakly.

"My cabin." Jack said, gesturing dramatically.

James peered around at his surroundings. "Your…your cabin?" The room was decorated quite plainly, and he began to notice the fading daylight through the windows and the rocking of a moving ship.

Scowling, he felt the back of his skull gingerly. "You kidnapped me, you rapscallion!" He snarled, green eyes flashing furiously.

"Aye." Jack said calmly, watching as James flailed about, attempting to get into a sitting position.

"Well, I demand you return me to Port Royal immediately!" He shouted. "Now, pirate!"

Jack tutted. "Now, luv, you've got to understand that I'm in need of your assistance." He said smugly.

"My…? You expect me to help you after you've injured and abducted me?" James shrieked.

Jack leaned in and gently stroked James' hair out of his eyes, ignoring the Commodore' smacking at his wrist. Then, he reached down and heaved James up and over his shoulder again. "C'mon, then, mate." He said.

"Unhand me, you fiend!" James screeched, wriggling in the other's grasp.

"Nope." Was Jack's only response as he calmly walked them out of the room and out into the slowly diminishing daylight.

As they strolled across the deck, James growling and kicking, Jack began to hum a song under his breath. Then, he merrily set James onto the deck and squatted beside him.

James leaned back against the rail, groaning as blood trickled down his neck again. "What do you want with me?" He panted, glaring weakly up at the Captain.

"I need your help, to help me, save this." He gestured wildly all around him.

James shook his head, making a face. "What?"

"The Pearl. Me ship, me crew." Jack said, nodding seriously.

"What?" James repeated.

"I need your help, Commodore." Jack told him.

"Oh." James felt incredibly stupid. "Why?"

Jack sighed in exasperation. "To help get me outta' here, Norrie."

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

"Because as our dear Beckie says, the world is shrinking. And I'm a dying breed." Jack shrugged, then placed his palm against James' cheek.

James flinched, but didn't object to the pirate's touch. "And where shall you go? And why do you need me?" He asked, brow wrinkling and scrunching together.

"Because you're the good Commodore." Jack smirked, then leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to James' forehead.

This time, James shrugged him away, scowling. "Don't touch me, pirate."

Jack grinned. "Aye." Then, he gently pulled James back into his arms, and carried him bridal-style.

Squirming, James spat, "I am not an invalid!"

"I know that, Jamie." He merely continued to carry James, then dumped him on the deck near the helm. "Ah, Anamaria. Thanks, luv." The female-to James' shock-nodded, grinned down at him, and relinquished the wheel.

James lay sprawled on the ground from where Jack had set him, eyes wide. "Was that…a woman?"

"Aye." Jack said, caressing the wheel lovingly.

James shook his head, sighing. "My head hurts."

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

A scruffy man ran up, and James scowled up at him indignantly. "Captain?"

"Take care of Mr. Norrington's head, aye?" Jack said, gesturing in that mad way of his.

"Alright, then, Cap'n." The man offered his hand. "Can yeh walk?"

James scowled harder, ignored the hand, and hauled himself to his feet himself. "Yes." He spat, folding his arms across his chest angrily.

Gibbs grinned, then said, "Right this way, then, Commodore."

James sighed, cast a glare in Sparrow's direction, and allowed himself to be led around the ship and below decks. His head was treated with a damp cloth in hot water, and then was bandaged.

"Sorry about the wound, Commodore, but I had to hit yeh, or yeh'd never've come." Joshua said apologetically, patting his arm.

James rolled his eyes. "That's damn right."

"Aye. Well, better get you back up to the Captain." He slapped James on the back, then pulled the Commodore to his feet.

James' eyes narrowed. It was going to be a long time before he got used to this.


End file.
